Almost
by maemi
Summary: A one-shot about...about...just find out for yourself ne? ^_^v


**TITLE: **Almost…

**PURPOSE OF WRITING: **Again, I can't continue my other fics so it resulted to another one of those one-shot thingies. ^_^

Oh… by the way, this is another product of my overly abused brain so don't expect anything out of this story. This fic was inspired by one of the forwarded e-mail messages given to me (actually to US cause it's a group message). Sort of mushy…sorry. Just feel like being lovey-dovey these days…don't know why though.

Ah! I know why! WAAAAIII!!! Just finished watching Hana Yori Dango last week and… WAAAAIII!!! Me want to have someone like Doumyouji… Makino's really lucky to have him. WAAAAAAIIIII!!!! ^_^v 

Ehe. Oh well…I'm going to shut up now.

- Once more…this is dedicated to everyone I know and everyone I don't know but knows who I am and to everyone who will read this just out of curiosity or plain boredom.

**************************************

Sakuragi stood undecidedly in the middle of the shopping center, surveying every stall surrounding him, from the beauty products store to the branded clothes to the flower shops, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

He had always hated shopping. But he had to. He knew Haruko would get mad at him if he ever went tonight without a gift. She actually sent him off on this errand personally.

  
  


_" Sakuragi-kun, hurry and buy me a gift now or you'll end up with nothing." She waved him away arrogantly, not even letting him go out of his car first. " You might end up getting stuck in traffic and then you'll be late for tonight."_

_" Yare, yare…" he sighed. He just can't win any argument with her. "What do you want me to give you anyway?"   
  
" Anou… just get me something that would mean something special for me… only for ME, ok?" she said, while smiling greedily._

_" Fine. Ja!" he said, and giving her one last hug, went back into his car to go to the mall. _

He chuckled now as he thought of the love of his life. He knew Haruko since way back and from the first time he saw her, he already concluded that she's THE ONE. Actually, he couldn't imagine life without her. 

He decided to try the beauty shop. Deciding against the raspberry bath confetti he picked up at the counter, he placed the glass tube down and went out of the store. She probably had one already, judging from the way she smelled today.  
  
Walking randomly, he passed a video store and thought of buying her the extended version of her favorite film: A Walk To Remember. He knew the movie quite well, remembering the first time they watched it. She was snuggled in his arms while she swooned over the male lead (whom he privately thought looks really ugly compared to a tensai like him). It was after watching that movie when she confided that his best pal, Youhei, had been bothering her for the past few days.

  
  


_"Well, just don't mind him. He's just like that…goofing around all the time. But if he's already a nuisance, just tell me. I'd go and talk to him if you want to…"" he said, obviously concerned about her. She shook her head, looking pensive. "No, it's fine." Then she smiled brightly at him. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself. But, thanks. It was really nice of you Sakuragi-kun."_

Suddenly remembering his buddy, he picked up a Star Wars Trilogy DVD set and paid for it. He was out of the store when he realized he still hadn't bought anything for Haruko. He shrugged and decided to have a look around first. If he couldn't find anything special, he'll just come back for that mushy movie.  
  
As he was strolling around, he passed by this jewelry stall. He sighed again, looking at a vast array of jewelry. The silver rings would look really good on her slim and delicate finger. But then Haruko isn't really fond of jewelry. Being quite accident prone, she either lost them or got cut by them, and he wasn't going to risk it. Besides, he thought that the ring she'd be wearing soon would be quite enough.  
  
Running his hand briskly through his hair, he frowned at the shop windows. It's hard enough for a guy to find the perfect gift for a very special lady. He knew what she wanted to have…something that would tell her how much he loved her BUT without being mushy. Haruko hated too much mushiness.

And besides, she'd have one of those fancy rings soon. Really soon.  
  
It was when he decided to take a breather when the idea finally hit him. He sprinted over to the nearest coffee shop and looked at the thermos collection displayed on one of its shelves. Being coffee addicts, he and Haruko frequented the café and once, she pointed at the small silver flask they had on sale.  
  
  


_"That's my dream…" she sighed. _

_"What? THAT? You want a thermos?!" he asked, puzzled. _

_"Yeah. They look…cute."  
"Then why don't you buy one?" _

_"Because it has to be given to me." _

_"Why?" _

_"You know, I have this romantic dream. That someday, before I go to work in the morning, just when I'm about to step in the car, my Prince Charming will come over from the shadows outside our house and he'll give me a thermos full of coffee- hazelnut-flavored to be exact- for me to take to the office. Isn't that romantic?" She gazed dreamily at the silver flask. "Hmmm… I promise to marry the guy who does that."_  
  
  


He picked up the silver thermos and approached the lady at the counter. Fifteen minutes later, he was driving along the highway to meet her but the traffic jam was horrendous. 

  
Later when he was walking up the staircase to the restaurant where she was waiting, he wondered whether he intentionally tried to be late. Holding his gift tightly, he told himself that it's too late to have cold feet. Then he saw her and felt the butterflies in his stomach morph into dragons. She's so beautiful in that white floral dress. Her long chestnut brown hair was held into a bun and she was wearing the littlest of make-up. In short, she looked really magnificent.  
  
  


_"I'm going to look like a princess tomorrow night…" she had told him after she shopped for her dress.  
  
"I bet you'd give any girl a run for her money." He answered fondly._  
  
  


And she did. He walked slowly towards her until she looked up and saw him. Her face lit up in a lovely smile.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun! I thought you'd never come eh. I'll never speak to you again if you stood me up today of all days."  
  
"I had trouble finding you the perfect gift. Here…" He handed her the flask.  
  
"Oh," she said, staring at the thermos in her hands. Then, as if just realizing something, her puzzled look changed to a smiling one. "Oh." She looked up at him, blinking back tears. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"No need," he whispered, brushing his fingers against her cheek. "Just be happy ok?"  
  
She nodded. Then she turned and beckoned to Youhei…his best bud.  
  
"Darling! Anou…Mito-kun, Sakuragi-kun's already here."  
  
"Oi! How come you weren't there at the church?! I had to drag Takamiya to be my best man instead!" Youhei grinned at him, throwing an arm around his bride.  
  
"Sorry…traffic." Then Sakuragi shook his friend's hand.  
  
"Congrats. I'm happy for you. Take care of Haruko-san, ne?" 

… Take care of her for me.

**************************

~_^ MY! MY!

Mwehe. I just think Youhei and Haruko looks much better together. Hey…no offense to HanaHaru fans ok?

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! Ja! ^_^


End file.
